1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to staging a number of parts which are to be serviced sequentially. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus which permits one staged part to be rapidly moved out of a work path following servicing and another part to be rapidly moved into the work path for servicing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, one method of handling a large number of parts to be cut, for example, in the same manner has been through side-by-side staging. This staging has been along either a linear track of sufficient length, or about the periphery of a turntable of sufficient diameter, to insure continuous flow. Regardless of whether a linear track or turntable are utilized, either the part or its mounting bracket remains in the work path both before and after cutting. Few problems are associated with the above as long as the parts can be closely spaced to reduce "air cut" time. Air cut time is defined as that time during which the parts are not communicating with a cutting apparatus. In many instances a substantial distance between parts exists due to the size of the portion of the part to be cut in relation to its overall size or due to widely spaced mounting requirements. When a substantial distance between parts exists, throughput is substantially diminished. The reason for this is that the track or turntable is normally driven at a maximum cutting velocity. The maximum cutting velocity is substantially less than the permissible driving velocity when parts are not being cut. Variable speed driving is a solution, but an associated increase in costs due to expensive controls must be taken into account. When variable speed driving is employed, velocity is increased between parts and then reduced for cutting. The above problems are overcome with the simple and inexpensive staging apparatus of this invention.